List of Ultimate Cartoon Fighting Characters
The following is a list of characters who appear in Ultimate Cartoon Fighting. The major characters section features characters who star as challengers or other characters who appear in almost every episode, the secondary characters section features characters who are in the background talking to characters on stage, the background characters section features indentified characters who can be seen in the background in episodes. All characters have their original show along side it. Characters Main Characters Darlyn Paguio Darlene Maya "Darlyn" Paguio is the lead character of the fanfic. She lives in a Philippine with her family until she accidentally transported into Cartoon World. She along with her teammates Timmy, Jimmy, Finn and Manolo. Darlyn had a dream of become an artist like Myk Friendman, the creator of Toonsmyth Production who died years ago. Despite being a celebrity, she is friendly, humble and good-natured. Darlyn is based on Wattpader, Darlene Paguio. Manolo Sánchez Manolo Luis Sánchez Ian a torero with a guitar and two swords, and the youngest in a family of skilled bullfighters. He loves animals and is vegetarian such a shame vegetable and fruits. He had crush on María Posada-Sánchez the daughter of General Ramiro Posada, the general in San Angel, a México small town where he lived. Manolo is the eldest of Darlyn’s teammates. Finn The Mertens Finn Campbell Mertens (Adventure Time) (in the original pilot short where his name was Pen) is a human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a hat that covers his extremely long flowing yellow hair. Considering himself a hero, Finn has a lust for adventure and swore long ago that he would help anyone in need, but being so full of energy, he has trouble in situations that require him to do tasks other than fighting. He is the middle of Darlyn’s teammates. Jimmy Neutron James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is an extremely intelligent boy who uses scientific knowledge and inventions to solve problems, most of which he causes himself. He is 10 years old in the first season, 11 in the second season, and 12 in the third and final season. His name is a reference to Isaac Newton. He is the son of Judy and Hugh Neutron. Although he is a genius, he is a kid at heart and has more often than not proven so. His best friends are Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, and his robot dog Goddard. He and Cindy Vortex have a dislike for each other, although it is revealed in later episodes that they secretly love each other. He is the younger of Darlyn’s teammates. Timmy Turner Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner, is a 10-year-old boy who was given fairy godparents to grant his every wish as a result of his neglectful parents and abuse from Vicky. He wears a pink hat and shirt with blue pants. He also has comically large front teeth, which are usually mocked. His wishes often have unpredictable and problematic side effects, and are often reverted upon Timmy's request by the end of the episode. His interests include comic books (particularly those centered around his favorite superhero, the Crimson Chin), video games, cartoons, and sports. He is the youngest of Darlyn’s teammates. Major Characters Announcer Announcer (appears in every episode of all Seasons) is. Jake the Dog Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) is Finn's best friend and adoptive brother. He is a 28-year-old—in "magical dog years"—shape-shifting bulldog. His powers help Finn considerably in combat and transportation, but are also sometimes used as nothing more than jovial forms of expression. Acting as a confidant and mentor to his energetic brother—though he has a tendency to give rather questionable advice—Jake has a laid-back attitude in most situations, but loves adventure and will eagerly fight when he needs to do so. Ice King Ice King (Adventure Time) is a recurring antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist of the series, and is 1,043 years old. The Ice King frequently steals princesses throughout Ooo to forcefully marry them, Princess Bubblegum being his usual target. His ice-based magic abilities come from a magical crown he wears, which directly causes his insanity.Though Ice King is defined as completely crazy by many, he is actually lonely and misunderstood.16 Furthermore, he is secretly envious of Finn and Jake for being such good friends. Ice King was originally a human antiquarian named Simon Petrikov who bought his crown from a dock worker in northern Scandinavia, predating the Mushroom War. Wearing the crown, Petrikov began to lose both his mind and then his fiancée Betty; this explains his subconscious need for princesses. He soon began deteriorating in both mind and body over the years into his current state. ▪ Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) ▪ Mordecai (Regular Show) ▪ Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) ▪ Pikachu (Pokemon) ▪ Rigby (Regular Show) ▪ Skips (Regular Show) ▪ SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) ▪ Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) ▪ Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Secondary Characters ▪ High Five Ghost (Regular Show) ▪ Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) ▪ Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) ▪ King Kai (Dragon Ball Z Kai) ▪ Plankton the Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) ▪ Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) ▪ Karen (SpongBob SquarePants) ▪ Optimus Prime (Transformers) ▪ Muscle Man (Regular Show) ▪ Pops (Regular Show) ▪ Sonic (Sonic X) ▪ Tails (Sonic X) Background Characters BMO BMO (Adventure Time), sometimes written phonetically as Beemo, is a sentient video game console-shaped robot that lives with Finn and Jake. BMO is neither male nor female. In the show both the pronoun "he" and the term "m'lady" have been used in reference to BMO. Its appearance has been compared to a "Game Boy and Macintosh mashup". BMO also has the features of other household objects, such as a portable electrical outlet, music player, camera, alarm clock, flashlight, strobe light, and video player. While BMO is an object used for recreation by Finn and Jake, it is still considered a close friend and treated as an equal by the two. BMO speaks English with a Korean accent. BMO was created by Moseph "Moe" Maestro Giovanni, an inventor of robots who created the entire MO line, a thousand years before the events of the series. Though he created millions of robots, Giovanni specifically created BMO to understand fun; Giovanni invented him to help him raise his own son, but because he never had kids, he released BMO to find another family. ▪ Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) ▪ Batman (Batman) ▪ Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama) ▪ Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) ▪ Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) ▪ Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) ▪ Freakazoid (Freakazoid) ▪ Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) ▪ Garfield (Garfield and Friends) ▪ Gordon Quid (Catscratch) ▪ Kyle Broflovski (South Park) ▪ Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) ▪ Mario (Super Mario Bros) ▪ Mr. Blik (Catscratch) ▪ Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) ▪ Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Club House) ▪ Po Ping (Kung Fu Panda) ▪ Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Deceased characters